The secret life of Alicia Spennet
by Carol Tonks Cleawater in E
Summary: ... I think we were making out on the middle of the station.I don't care with the people looking. I was with him. We heard the train whistle, Was time to go. We took our suitcases and got in on the train. This year would be a wonderful year. ...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Carol. I'm Brazilian.

I decided to white in English, 'cause if I do it in Portuguese no one will read it. :S

(Brazilian people are dumb enough to don't like George/Alicia fics)

So if I comet some white mistake, please leave a review :)

So this is it. Let's go to what meters!

Alicia:

Hair: Blond

Skin: Pale

Personality: She's very weird! She likes rock, she plays quidditch and she may not look like but she is a lot girlie some times.

Georg:

Exactly the same that we know and love.

Fred:

Like Georg.

Oliver:

Hair: Brown

Skin: Tan

Personality: Always trying to help everyone. Plays quidditch, and is one of those best friend of Alicia.

Every Else:

You read, and then figure out.

Alicia and georg meet in the selection of the students for their houses. Then became friends.

They find out that have a lot in commune. In the 5th year of Hogwarts they start to date each other.

It's a freaking simple story. For the dreamers who dreams white a pretty Alicia. And not that ugly one of the movies.

Sooooooooo, it's it.

If you want a story, R&R.

Kisses from your Brazilian friend who doesn't know what "limao" means. (In Portuguese means lemon)


	2. Chapter 2

It was my 7th year on Hogwarts. We were on the station, Me, Angelina, Kate and Oliver were looking for Fred and Georg.

Every year they were kind of late, I think it's because they have a lot of brothers, an this can interfere in time to pack everything, to leave home and everything else…

And there they was, checking the "merchandise". They are thinking in open a logos store. They are complete crazy. I already told them to pay attention on the classes just for the case that the store thing doesn't work out. And they just said: " If we do this, we weren't been very optimist, rigth?"

My opinion is: they have the wrong concept of optimism.

_Fred, Georg!_ Ang yelled. With a waving hand.

They turned round. Omg, Georg has grown since the last time I saw him. I have never imagine how one year could interfere in the looking of a boy, or should I say, Men?

_Hi _They said to us, taking me away from my thoughts.

_Wow, You look so pretty! _quickly said to Kate and dragged her by the hand to ... probably somewhere dark.

_Nymphomaniacs… So guys? How have you been?

_Very well thanks. And, you and Fred still want to open a store?

Ang asked.

_Yes. So leash. Have you been too busy this summer rigth?

He said with a smart smile turning to me. I knew what he wants.

_Why do you say this? _I said looking like I really didn't knew what was him talking about.

Ang realized that we have to talk on privet, but Oliver? He never realizes anything.

_So Georg, Do you still have those candies thet make us sick? 'Cause I've heard that the histories classes will be more boring than last year…

_Let's go Oliver. _Ang. Tried to make him shut up.

_But I'm talking? _ He responded in a children's tone

_I have to show you something. A surprise.

She said pulling he to the train.

"Great" He said while she pulls him away from us.

_So. You answered five of the fifty letters I've send for you. What happened?

_Well, You know my father doesn't like you , since Macgonagal sent a letter telling what happened wen we didn't went to hogsmead that evening…

_OK _He said smiling while he remembers _But that's not excuse. Why didn't you answered the most of the letters?

_'Cause _ He forbade me to respond, so I just did the 5 first. Then he finds out… I'm sorry. I wanted to respond, but he didn't let me.

I said this in the most innocent tone I could do. I think he believed. But well how do not believe in the true?

_So, is he hear now? _He asked.

_No he had business to work out. _I said to him

Wen I said this, He puts his hands on me and pulled me closer. And kissed me, actually I don't think, that was a kiss, I think we were making out on the middle of the station.

I don't care with the people looking. I was with him.

We heard the train whistle, Was time to go. We took our suitcases and got in on the train.

This year would be a wonderful year.

So did you liked it? So review!


End file.
